Dragon Healer
by Starsinger
Summary: Events start with a hatching, but that is the end. They really revolve around a young healer who finds herself caring for dragons. It ends, been fun!
1. Dragon Healer

**Dragon Healer**

by Starsinger

**There is no tradition in the Pern books of a Healer tradition for Dragons as there are for Humans, except when Moreta mentioned where she learned her own techniques. In the Falling Waters RPG my character was one of two apprentices in that Weyr. I'm not going to immediately point out which one is the character, let's see if you can pick them out. No, don't own them, McCaffrey family does.**

The humming alerted Daris to the imminent hatching. She smiled as she jumped. She barely heard the Weyrleader, and her weyrmate, J'nat, tell her, "It's not even Stirath's clutch." The statement ended with a chuckle. She didn't care, she loved a hatching.

Daris ran into Tyga and her mate, B'reez. She grinned at the weyrwoman whose queen had clutched the eggs as they hurried toward the Hatching Grounds. Guests filed onto the Grounds as Weyrfolk followed them, or went on their own errands of their own. Falling Waters Weyr had only two Queens, and the presence of a queen egg on the hatching grounds meant that the female candidates had more than greens, or the occasional stray blue to impress.

Daris frowned as she watched J'lart and Segurd usher the dragon and human healer apprentices onto the grounds. Daris frowned, she'd hoped two of them, Jarra and Reis, had agreed to stand for the queen egg. Jarra, in particular, had been obstinate on the issue. She flatly refused, saying her blue flit, Klumsy, was more than enough. For some reason, Reis couldn't stop laughing every time somebody suggested she stand on the grounds. Klumsy sat on a ledge near her own queen as the Dragon's welcoming hum filled the hatching grounds.

Tyga joined her queen behind the queen egg. Massith's eyes whirled with excitement and anticipation. The egg in front of her twitched occasionally. The queen appeared to be making up her royal mind on whether or not to emerge. It was as if the queen's battle of one turn ago made her reluctant to join the Weyr. Daris closed her eyes, not wanting to remember leaving on Stirath when Cleoth turned bright gold, only to return to find Cleoth dead, Ardith severely, and mortally injured. Massith had been just young enough not to have been affected by the emotions of the queen's flight.

Finally, Daris watched as the young blue rider, M'sith, whose arrival at Falling Waters Hold had heralded one of the healer apprentice's arrival at the Weyr. She looked down at the embroidery on the gown she wore. Jarra had a fine hand indeed.

One of the larger eggs in front started to rock in earnest. The guests hurried to their places in the tiers as the Candidates hurried into their places. The girls stood in the general area of the queen egg so she could find her rider quickly, but not have the other colors have to climb up onto the rise to make their choice known. Daris heard Tyga sigh as the first egg finally split open and a bronze head pushed its way through and made a bee-line for a small boy at the back of the first group. It was a good sign that the hatchling knew who he wanted and that it was a bronze.

As if it was a signal, the rest of clutch began to break their shells and stagger out onto the sands. Three of the six girls were selected by greens fairly quickly before the queen broke her shell. This apparently made the little gold anxious as the egg started to rock back and forth quickly before splitting down the middle, another good sign. She stepped forward, looking around, queen of all she surveyed. Then she turned her attention to those who stood awaiting her judgment. She stepped out and proceeded to scrutinize the girl's nearest her, and then moved on. She made the spectators a little anxious as she appeared to look closely at some of the boys as well.

The creeling of a little green attracted her attention as the dainty creature made a dash for where the healer's sat in the spectator stands. To everyone's astonishment, the little queen soon followed…

**This is obviously not all to this story. Lots of questions that will be answered as the story goes. It will be a flashback which will culminate back in this scene, along with the answer to the questions of whom will impress the queen and green. Please, as this goes along, don't be afraid to tell me if this starts sounding like a Mary Sue. If it does, please give me ideas on how to correct it. This is my first Pern fanfic, so please review, and let me know what you think.**


	2. Beginnings

**Beginnings**

by Starsinger

**And so we go to the past. We meet who our main character is. We find out what the heck is happening. This takes place after the time of F'lar and Lessa. Aivas was never found. No, still don't own them.**

By the beginning of the second pass after man returned to the southern continent Holds and Weyrs prospered. Falling Waters Hold and Weyr were located near a river system fed by a waterfall. The Weyr had two more major holds, Robinton and Lessa Holds nearby. Against the waterfall, a large golden dragon soared. Both Daris and her young queen, Stirath, reveled in the freedom of the early morning air. She looked down at the nearby Falling Waters Hold and saw small figures emerging to check on the nearby beastholds. She laughed, everyone looked small from this height.

_Duck!_ Stirath projected to her rider as something large plummeted past them so close that Daris felt the wind as the blue object headed for the ground.

_Stirath, inform J'lart and Segurd that we have wounded by the falls!_ Daris shook her head, this was one of the rare days where no Thread was due anywhere on Pern. She directed Stirath to the ground as more figures poured from the Hold. Daris landed as more dragons popped out of _between_. She slid off her Queen's back and hit the ground running. The blue's shoulder had taken a hard hit on the shoulder and down the wing. It was serious, only three turn's before, J'lart's Nolth had taken a similar hit and was unable to fly for longer than short distances.

"Does anyone have numbweed?" J'lart shouted. His welcome presence helped calm everyone as the blue's writhing subsided. Stirath steadied him as J'lart ran his eyes over the threadscore. Segurd all ready had the rider off his back and the steady murmuring of the healers provided a steady rhythm to everything that happened. A small girl ran out struggling with two buckets. Three more youngsters followed her. J'lart smiled at her, "What's your name?"

"Jarra," the girl replied. Her long, curly, red hair fell around her face. Soon, the two had the dragon's injuries slathered with numbweed. Soon, two more Queen's arrived with a sling between them, ready to transport the dragon to the Weyr. They both listened as Segurd instructed the riders taking the blue's rider to the Weyr to fly straight back.

Daris approached J'lart as one of the brown search dragons started poking his head toward the girl at J'lart's side. A small blue firelizard hovered around her confirming her thoughts on the girl. "How old are you, Jarra?" J'lart asked.

"I've twelve turns, sir," came the confident reply.

"A little young for an apprentice, but would you like to come and be a dragon healer?" J'lart asked. Daris recognized the gleam in his eye. They watched the youngster fly back to the hold shouting for her mother at the top of her lungs. The proceeded to watch her make a sharp left turn and tear out for the weaver hall nearby. "This blue is very small for one of ours," J'lart murmured to Daris. "He's smaller than any of our greens."

Daris nodded in agreement as the Senior Weyrwoman, Alla, gold Cheorth's rider, approached them. "I've talked to the other Weyr's, no blues are missing and no Threadfall has been reported or is due today." Alla cocked her head at her most junior weyrwoman, "What do you think, Daris?"

"Timing it?" Daris asked.

Segurd joined the conversation, "That would explain the rider's incoherence. They say Lessa was delirious after her trip of four hundred turns, but how long ago did he come from if his blue is that small?"

They watched as Jarra and her mother emerged from the weaver building and the girl pelted for the Hold. Her mother approached Daris and J'lart and smiled, "Is this Search, or just apprentice seeking, Master J'lart?"

Daris and J'lart looked at each other, "A little of both, Joreen. I take it she's accepted?"

An indulgent smile crossed Joreen's face, "Oh, yes, she would've taken to weaving well, and wouldn't have minded it, but like so many youngsters, she's always dreamed of dragons." On a whim, Daris sent Jarra up Starith's long leg as soon as she showed up with her small bag of belongings. Jarra's arrival at the Weyr would be welcome, as J'lart had just lost his last apprentice to another Weyr after he had walked the tables. Daris started her own climb back onto Stirath's back, wondering about the mystery of the little blues arrival.

**I'm admitting this now, I'm terrible at making up names. Input on that and other things regarding this story would be welcome!**


	3. A Brown Dragon Named Nolth

**A Brown Dragon Named Nolth**

by Starsinger

**No, still don't own Pern.**

The tiny green dragonet lay against Nolth's paw. Her piteous cries tore at Myka's heart as the big brown gently picked up the wing whose mainsail bone had broken when the infant had fallen wrong. S'terin hovered nearby watching as Kadith pressed her muzzle against one of Nolth's talons. Myka slathered the wing with numbweed which reduced Kadith's cries to whimpers.

_Cheoth and Ardith are on their way in with the injured blue_, Nolth's voice intruded into her mind. Myka glanced up at the brown, the long scar on the right wing was the only apparent evidence of the terrible encounter with Thread that had grounded the dragon. If you paid attention to other dragons, you also noticed that he was unable to fold his wing completely against his side. Flight denied to him, he devoted himself to helping tend to the injured dragons and riders. He often pulled injured riders from the backs of distraught dragons, helped steady injured dragons while they were being worked on, and assisted in Weyrling training as the newest riders learned about the worst that could happen, accidents notwithstanding. He also talked to whomever he felt he needed to, often startling new apprentices not used to strange voices in their minds.

Myka forced herself to finish splinting and re-slinging her wing before Nolth replaced the drowsy, little green onto her couch in the infirmary. As the two of them walked back to the clearing to wait for the Queens' arrival, Myka noticed the arrival of the junior Weyrwoman, Daris, a small girl with her. They stopped as the red-head climbed down from the gold's back. Nolth and Myka looked at each other, "Apprentice or candidate?" Myka asked.

"Apprentice," the girl replied breathlessly. Olari, the Weyr's Headwoman approached the group. "I'm Jarra, J'lart's new apprentice," she finished.

Myka breathed a sigh of relief, ever since Sari walked the tables, they had no apprentice dragon healer, and Myka was J'lart's only Journeyman. "Hello, Jarra," Myka said, "I'm Myka, J'lart's Journeyman."

_I'm Nolth, J'lart's brown. _The big brown brought his head down to human level. Jarra took a step back at hearing the dragon's voice.

Olari intruded into the conversation, "Why don't I get Jarra settled." The robust Headwoman always got noticed. She stood well over six feet, had long black hair and white skin. Her black eyes pierced through any wrongdoing going on nearby, child or adult. She turned and headed for the caves in the escarpment that formed much of what held the Weyr.

Jarra stumbled after her a blue flit followed her, then proceeded, somehow, to stumble over his feet mid-air. "Klumsy!" Jarra called. Myka had to hide her face against Nolth's shoulder, she laughed so hard.

Soon, two gold dragons lowered a sling to the ground nearby. Nolth approached the sling and unwrapped the figure lying within. Almost professionally, he slid one paw under the damaged wing and body and lifted him up with one paw and spreading the wing with the other. With a startled exclamation, he let the wing down carefully and reached around with the other paw to show a paw facing the wrong way. Myka closed her brown eyes, that would be much harder to heal than the wing. Myka started slathering the paw with numbweed as one of the greens came into help. Tirith was one of Nolth's buddies, and she helped out when needed.

J'lart seemed to appear from nowhere, calling for reeds, cloth, needles, and redwort, "Where's Jarra? Her parents are weavers, let's put that skill to work." Nolth's head turned toward the caves, and soon Jarra ran into view.

"Let me guess, she has two speeds, fast and sleep!" Myka chuckled. She looks up at Nolth, "This is going to hurt, please keep him from hurting me. Nolth nodded as Tirith grasped the blue's paw and with Myka's direction straightened the paw. The only sound that came from the blue were whimpers. She was drenched by the time she and Tirith finished. She turned to J'lart and Jarra, but the young girl's previous training came in handy as her tiny but fast stitches attached the tools at hand to the blue's wing.

J'lart sighed as they finished. "Go get something to eat, Jarra, I'll need you to start your regular duties in the morning. They watched as Tirith and another green got under the blue's wings and Nolth supported the broken leg while they got the blue to the Infirmary.

_My name is Gareth, _the blue told them. _My riders name is M'sith. Thank you._ Soon, M'sith joined his blue sleeping peacefully where they could be cared for.

**Again, I reiterate that I am terrible at making up names. Any suggestions are welcome!**


	4. Training

**Training**

by Starsinger

**I pulled down the chapter to make a correction. Thank you GinnyStar for pointing out about the oil! Dang it! I knew I forgot something! As usual I don't own Pern. Falling Waters Weyr once existed as an RPG on the web, so I give credit to its creators and a great big thanks to both Anne McCaffrey and the creators of the RPG for letting me play in their world.**

"The first step is to gently remove the sling and splint from the wing," Myka instructed Jarra. Nolth held Kadith firmly on his paw. It had been a day since Jarra had arrived at the Weyr and her routine was just starting. The green squirmed as the pain radiated through the wing. The splint came off after much twitching, and Myka resumed her instruction. "Remember, coat you hands with oil and redwort, or your hands will become numb." She grinned, "Not good when you're trying to tie your shoes." Myka gently put the wing down as she and Jarra walked over to coat their hands in oil and redwort. They came back and started to spread the wing with numbweed, the obvious relief from the little green made Jarra smile. Both finished the chore and hopped off Nolth's paw to wash their hands as the dragon transferred the little green back to the infirmary.

Their next stop was the weyr holding Gareth and M'sith. Gareth's much larger wing was propped up by a rock. The dragon lay on his stomach with his injured paw in front. Gareth's eyes whirled in the red of pain. The first thing they dealt with was the paw. Nolth held it up as Myka and Jarra unwrapped and unsplinted it. Nolth held it straight as Myka ran her hands over the break, then instructed Jarra how to do it, "The whole idea is to allow the break to heal straight so the bones will fuse. He will probably lose some mobility in the joint, but he should be able to compensate for it." They turned to the wing where Nolth, who seemed to be doing a lot of the work, moved it so the two healers could get a better look at it. "Okay, it looks good. Ichor is getting to the wing and the framework is holding. Eventually, skin will grow over all of this. It will look terrible, but wind and weather will take care of it."

As they spread more numbweed over the wing, Jarra asked the obvious question, "How did you get this knowledge?"

Myka looked at the little red-head. The girl's hair was braided into a tight, yet messy braid courtesy of the curliness of her hair. "It is said, that these techniques have been passed down since the time of Moreta. Her master had perfected the technique and taught her. While there is no formal apprenticeship for dragon healers, the techniques don't vary much from Weyr to Weyr." They finished up with Gareth in time to watch the human healers to attend to M'sith. Reis, the one who had become a fast friend, winked as Jarra passed them on the way out. She went back to her quarters to grab the worn, wooden portable desk that had been passed down from apprentice to apprentice since the founding of Falling Waters Weyr some two hundred turns before. She also checked to make sure that the soft granite writing utensil, and tanned hide used to write on in the small drawers. It was time to learn about dragon anatomy.

Jarra met J'lart with Nolth and Myka in the clearing. The weyrlings from the last two hatchings and several candidates for future clutches Balreez, Tyga, Morexu, and Chardins among them. They arranged themselves on the ground observing the side of Nolth with no damage to the wing. Tirith and her rider, Salda, sat nearby. "All right, all of you are here because you have impressed, are likely to, or are my newest apprentice. Today, I'm going to introduce you to some basic dragon anatomy of the wing, what one of the very worst injuries a dragon can sustain and still live, and show you the basic mechanics of flight." That got several hard swallows from the Weyrlings. The older bunch's dragonet's would start flying in the next couple of seven days.

Nolth stretched out his good wing as J'lart started to describe how the muscles, tendons, bones and cartilage came together in the wing to enable flight. This description descended to the muscles in the legs getting the dragon into the air. Then he travelled backward to the tail that stabilized flight. "I'm going to spare you a lecture in the reproductive mechanisms, only one of you really should be concerned with that. Unless, you ladies impress a gold, then you'll be getting that lecture from me as well. Salda, would you send Tirith aloft?" Tirith obliged, showing the young men and women the reality behind the theory.

As Tirith returned to the ground, J'lart resumed his instruction, "As she lands you can tell how it's managed. Her hind legs touch the ground first and her wings and tail continue to keep her down into the quadrupedal position so she doesn't topple over," the green snorted. J'lart couldn't help but make the size comparison between this mid-sized green and the much smaller blue in the infirmary. She was half again the size of Gareth. Nolth turned around, the large scar immediately stood out against his brown hide. He extended the damaged wing as J'lart explained what happened, "This is an injury similar to the one that nearly grounded F'lessan's Golanth, according to the records."

They gasped as he described the injury, "It was a flight about four turns ago. I was flying towards the end of the fall. You riders of the larger dragons, take note, you'll be flying longer than the blues and greens who will take breaks. We were tired, and the Fall was coming to an end. A clump slipped past and hit us." He continued to describe the injury to his own shoulder as it slid down the main part of Nolth's wing. He also described the damage to muscles and tendons that it caused. "Now, Nolth can fly for short distances, and between long enough to take care of bodily functions," he finished with a grin. He sent the brown aloft, compared to Tirith's effortless flight, the glide was ungainly and awkward. The landing was almost painful as the front left paw came down almost the same time as the hind legs. He turned back to the group, some of whom had turned a definite shade of green. "Go get some food, it's time for the midday meal."

He walked over to Jarra, and noticed her scribbling, and a rough drawing of Nolth and the scar, "I didn't know you could draw."

"Comes in handy when you have to figure out what you're putting in a tapestry. No one will pay me for my drawings though!" she added with a laugh.

"Go, eat, we'll visit the rest of the inhabitants of the infirmary later." She nodded and scampered off. It was good to have an apprentice again.

**Let me know what you think, please!**


	5. Routine

**Routine**

by Starsinger

**Jarra is ordinary. She suffered no trauma in childhood, nothing terrible ever happened to her or her family. Her parents were loving, and doted over a large family. She is a middle child. She also has the infamous temper associated with a redhead, and she's a definite A-Type personality. Unfortunately, she's not the only one who's not a rider. As you know, put them together, and they either become best friends, or bitter rivals. No, still don't own it.**

The embroidery hoop was a simple design. You placed the fabric over the smaller hoop, then slipped the larger hoop over the smaller one and screwed the bigger one in place. All the while you stretched the fabric to a taut position. The needle flickered in and out of the fabric as precisely placed satin stitches filled out tiny flowers and trees. Backstitches would later be used to outline giving the objects definition. Jarra was currently working on a skirt for Daris. It was to be part of the weyrwoman's Gather ensemble. She'd traded it for a flight to the much fabled Benden Weyr in a few sevendays.

Morexu and Chardins as well as several green riders and a couple of lower cavern workers including the Headwoman, Olari were in attendance. "Her technique is flawless," commented Morexu.

"What did you expect?" countered Chardins. "She comes from Weaverfolk." Chardins turned and gracefully seated himself next to her. "So, how do I convince you to make me one of these?"

Jarra's teeth clamped down on the thread. The thread parted as she pulled the thread out of the eye of the needle. She chuckled as she threaded the needle with a soft yellow thread and responded to the question literally, "I'm not making you a dress, Chardins. No matter what your persuasion."

Chardins laughed, "Ah, you know of the beautiful green that I dream of one day Impressing!"

Across the room Tyga simmered with anger. Morexu and Chardins were two of the most handsome boys among the candidates. She was the daughter of the Holder of Falling Waters Hold, and destined to Impress a Queen. As far as she was concerned, the little weaver upstart had no business attracting the attentions of the two boys. Balreez hovered nearby. He clearly had a crush on Tyga, but no one could dissuade her that neither of the boys she was fixated on were interested.

Balreez finally distracted her as he sat next to her. She noted that he didn't have Chardins grace or Morexu's charm. He peeled redfruit, sectioned it, and offered it to Tyga, who snatched it from his hand. Her eyes smoldered as she looked at him. Three flits, blue, bronze and gold, popped into the air nearby and flew to the human they looked to. The little gold alighting by Tyga's hand. She butted the girl's hand imperiously just as Tyga popped a section of fruit into her mouth. Absently, Tyga reached over and stroked the Queen's eyeridges.

Balreez's gaze traveled across the cavern as the drudges started to pass out platters of food to the tables. He watched as the blue flit landed on Jarra's shoulder. Jarra folded up her sewing and stowed it in the basket under the table. Myka and J'lart joined the apprentice and candidates for the evening meal.

From the head table Daris observed all this activity with some amusement. The youngest of the Weyrwomen, Daris' Stirath had yet to rise. Cleoth and Ardith's riders, Alla and Kela sat next to their weyrmates, Weyrleader S'ner and Wingleader I'nder. Daris was still being courted by the many bronze riders. Stirath would rise soon, and the entire Weyr was breathless with anticipation at the approaching mating flight. Tyga, with her strong personality, would likely Impress any Queen, her only real competition was too young to stand for a Hatching.

Her eyes turned to the other girl in question. Jarra was quick eater, and also a messy one. Her napkins were always dirty when she was done. Her blue flit, Klumsy, was a good fit for her, as she was almost as ungainly. Her limbs were lengthening rapidly as she tended trip and fall often. Daris shook her head, puberty was tough.

Across the room Myka reached for another helping of meat as J'lart gave her a sidelong glance. "All right, I've been taken to task by Nolth," she sighed. "A dragon has a hide, not skin." J'lart grinned. "Oh, come on! You've slipped too!" The little bronze flit, Arid, cocked his head at Myka. She smiled at him before feeding him some of the meat. Klumsy cheeped at him. Arid's little head bobbed up and down as if in agreement. Laughter erupted as both firelizards promptly ignored each other in favor of their meals.

As the evening meal ended, Jarra picked up her sewing and headed for the infirmary. It was the first time that she'd spend a shift in the infirmary. She'd be under the watchful eye of Segurd. While he was a human healer, he knew enough about dragons to be able to spot trouble when it was noticed. She knocked on the door into little Kadith's weyr. The little green's wing was almost completely healed. J'lart commented it was as well she was too small to fly. He didn't have to worry about her trying before the wing was completely healed. She slept quietly, S'terin sitting at a desk, studying hides.

Jarra hated waking the little green, but the necessary exam went smoothly. In the three weeks since Jarra had arrived, the wing had almost completely healed. Kadith's cries had turned into quiet nuzzling of helping hands. Myka or J'lart would be in later to double check, just in case. She had just started, after all. Her next stop was Gareth and J'lart. Segurd and Reis both joined her for this check. In the three weeks since his arrival, M'ssith had come out of the delirium, but his origins were still a puzzle.

Gareth was smaller, mostly because he still wasn't grown. He would still be small for a blue fully grown. The mystery was that he had been flying fall when the accident happened. No weyr was currently so undermanned that dragons that were still weyrlings needed to fly fall. Unfortunately, M'ssith's memory was patchy at best. The hides that S'terin was searching came from other Weyrs in hope that M'ssith and Gareth's names would turn up and the mystery be partially solved. As she studied the wing something seemed off. She couldn't quite pen it down, he seemed paler than usual. She heard Segurd and Reis talking to M'ssith. Something glistened on the floor. She bent down and dipped her hand into the liquid, bringing it up for closer inspection. "Master Segurd, is this ichor?"

The Masterhealer came around and looked at the puddle, "Yes, it is. Reis, go get J'lart." Both Jarra and Segurd started to run their hands over the wing, looking for the leak. They found a small one toward the forward edge of the wing. Some of the stitches had pulled out. It looked like it had been leaking for several hours.

"I'll get some supplies," Jarra said, hurrying out. She passed J'lart and Myka on the way out.

J'lart looked at the torn stitches and looked at Myka, "Check on the foreleg, make sure everything's all right." His eyes went slightly unfocused as he spoke to Nolth. "Let's get this fixed," he said as Jarra came in hauling supplies and weyrlings, who were hauling buckets of numbweed and other supplies. "Jarra, I'll need a needlethorn and a syringe." Reis came back in, several of the requested items in hand.

Quick repairs stopped the bleeding as the weyrlings cleaned up the puddle. Others refilled the water bucket set near the wounded blue. J'lart soon left with Jarra in tow, as he had Nolth dip down for J'lart's ministrations. An odd noise caused Jarra to glance up as bronze's headed for the herdbeast pen near the river. She returned her attention to the vein from which J'lart drew ichor. "This is the most accessible vein to draw from," he murmured. He went back to Gareth and showed her where to put the ichor. "That was a good catch, by the way." He told her.

Jarra smiled as they walked back out to pat Nolth. They both looked up to watch as Cleoth and Ardith leaving. "What's going on?" she asked.

"The bronzes are blooding their kills," he grinned at Jarra's blank look. "Stirath is rising."

**I apologize for lack of updates, I've been going to school, so further updates will be sporadic at best. As always, reviews are appreciated, and I'm not too proud to beg!**


	6. Familiarity

**Familiarity**

by Starsinger

**This is going to be just a conversation between Daris and J'lart about Jarra and Nolth. Don't own Pern, please don't sue me!**

Daris stood and admired Stirath's first clutch, twenty-seven eggs and a Queen egg, was impressive for what it was. Exhausted, Stirath lay in the midst of her clutch, sound asleep, the precious Queen egg encircled by her forearms.

Daris watched as J'lart walked into the Hatching cavern and stopped, staring at the other sight prominent in the hatching cavern. Daris walked over and grinned at the brown rider, "I think your apprentice is becoming too familiar with your dragon."

They both turned to survey the other scene, Jarra, comfortably ensconced in the curve of the dragon's sleeping neck, drawing the clutch and Stiranth's awkward position. They both walked over to examine the drawing. It was adequate, as Jarra put it, she would never be an artist. It suited the purposes of a record for a future embroidery piece.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Daris asked. She knew full well that she had been dismissed from the sewing class held for candidates and other youngsters to familiarize them with how to make clothing, harnesses, and other useful items they would need if they ever rode a dragon.

Jarra levered herself off Nolth's hide and began to pound her backside. Flour appeared to have been spilled on it, "No, I was told to write an inventory of one of the storage caverns." She reached behind the drawing tablet and handed Daris pages filled with legible handwriting of the contents of said cavern.

"What happened?" J'lart asked, pointing to her backside.

"Klumsy thought it was a good idea to join me. He lived up to his name by pushing a flour bag on top of me," Jarra said with disgust. She walked away back to her quarters. She had worn the skirt with the thought that it would be an easy day having been sewing since she could hold a needle and thread. "So much for an easy day," she said.

J'lart chuckled and Nolth opened an eye, looking at the pair. "What do you think, Nolth? Is she getting too familiar?" Daris asked.

Nolth projected to both riders, _When she impresses a Queen, this familiarity will prove valuable._

"You're confident!" J'lart exclaimed.

_She will be thirteen in the next sevenday._

"She won't stand for this clutch," J'lart reminded him.

_This won't be the last clutch with a Queen egg._ Nolth informed him. _Myka won't always be here._

J'lart nodded, she would be posted elsewhere in the next two Turns. That gave little time to train Jarra to the level of Senior Apprentice before that occurred. He also needed to find another apprentice. He sighed, "No, I don't think she's becoming too familiar with Nolth. Even if she never Impresses, she'll spend the rest of her life around Dragons, and she never needs to fear them."

Daris nodded, "I agree." The two nodded in agreement as they also planned for Jarra's Birthingday celebration next sevenday.

**Sorry so short, school and all.**


	7. Birthdays and Other Surprises

**Birthdays and Other Surprises**

by Starsinger

**No, still don't own them.**

"Jarra! Jarra! Wake up. It's your Birthday, and your ride's here," a voice cried into her ear excitedly. Disoriented, Jarra woke up with a start and sat straight up in bed. Naturally, this dislodged the little blue fire lizard who had curled up, once again, around her hair. Jarra blinked at Reis who was perched at the end of her narrow bed. "Xarith, one of Benden's Queens came to take you to Benden Weyr for your Birthday, since Stirath is glued to the Hatching Ground."

Reis' words sent Jarra pelting for the bathing room. _Nolth, will you tell Xarith that I'm bathing and will be out as soon as I get through with the mess Klumsy made of my hair_. Jarra heard Nolth's snort of amusement as he relayed her message to the Benden Queen.

Jarra was more than a little startled when Xarith contacted her herself, _Take your time. Melly is talking to Daris. Invite a friend._ Jarra forgot that dragons talked to whomever they wished. Odd, since she lived in a Weyr, but Nolth was the only one with whom she talked. She poked her head out of the curtain separating the bathing facility from her quarters and called to Reis, "Hey, go get your stuff. You're coming too." Jarra grinned at the squeal as her friend exited the room.

After bathing, Jarra pulled on trousers and a shirt that her mother had made for her. She found her riding jacket and hat and looked in the mirror as she attempted to tame her hair. As the Search went on for candidates, especially the Queen egg, Jarra found herself hoping that Tyga would Impress the little Queen. The other girls, by and large, were timid. Jarra doubted that most of them would even attract a green. Then, there was Ranna, she was the daughter of the Lord Holder of Telgar Hold, and she behaved like it. It seemed that only Jarra, the daughter of craftmasters, and Tyga, the daughter of a Holder were her suitable company. Jarra would have nothing to do with her, and Tyga, well it seemed she tolerated the girl. For all her snobbishness, Tyga had learned how little the Weyr regarded rank.

Jarra finally braided her unruly hair and stuffed in her riding helmet as she exited her quarters. She looked toward the golden bulk of Xarith who was watching Gareth. Gareth's front paw had healed enough that he was taking tentative and slow steps out of the infirmary and onto the beach. J'lart had decided that sunning on the beach would do the blue some good. M'sith and S'terin followed Gareth with little Kadith, who would be returning to weyrling barracks in three days, trailing behind. M'sith helped M'sith into a sitting position near Gareth. The two seemed to be growing close, at least Jarra hoped, it was doubtful that M'sith would ever return home. The records seemed to indicate that the weyrling pair had disappeared after getting hit by thread some 425 turns before. That explained Gareth's size, he wasn't fully grown.

Jarra shook her head out of her reverie as she realized that Tyga and Ranna were standing next to Xarith and appeared to be arguing with Reis. As she approached, she realized they were carrying their riding gear, and had assumed that Jarra would be taking them as well. Jarra shook her head. She couldn't fathom why they would think so, neither of them were her friend. Melly stood to the side, watching the scene unfold as Jarra approached, "Thank you, Melly, Reis and I appreciate you taking us to see your Weyr." Klumsy came in for a landing and chirped at the older woman. Melly was taller than Jarra and had blonde hair and green eyes. Like many female riders, she was slim and flat. Her Queen came from the Benden stock descended from Ramoth and Mnementh, which meant she was huge. She was also so dark she was almost bronze. On the other hand, the smaller Stirath was a mid-gold.

Melly gestured toward the riding straps, "Up you go ladies." Jarra caught the riding straps and started climbing up with the help of Xarith's crooked foreleg. Five sevendays of practice climbing onto and off of dragons made this a fairly easy climb. Reis, who had arrived at the weyr five sevendays before she had, had an even easier climb. Melly climbed up with the long ease of practice, 18 turns worth, and passed down the riding straps to pass through their belt loops. Xarith leaped for the sky gaining altitude quickly. Freezing darkness surrounded Jarra as she began the chant, "Black, blacker, blackest…" and suddenly they were hovering over the large, extinct caldera that comprised Benden Weyr.

Xarith started toward the ground, near the kitchens. Melly was apparently aware that neither girl had stopped to eat before they left. The landing was smooth as Xarith's hind legs met the ground before her front legs touched down. The girls slid down the foreleg and found themselves not taking off their flying jackets. "This must be winter," Reis commented.

"No, actually this is fall," Melly said. "Yes, that means it's going to get colder." Melly said with a laugh at the astonished look on the girls' faces. "Come on, we'll get you something to eat." Melly removed the riding straps and Xarith took off to sun herself on her ledge. "Don't worry, we're not going to keep you. I'll put the straps back on her before we leave."

An alarm sounded as a bunch of dragons took off. Jarra and Reis glanced up only to realize that a green was rising to mate. They all grinned and headed for the kitchens. Benden appeared to be the same area of the world, just north, of their own. It was morning there as well. They grabbed bowls and ladled out porridge into the bowls as well as some hot klah and a hunk of bread. As they sat down, the Headwoman, Masira, who claimed to be a descendant of the legendary Manora, came over with preserves.

Melly grinned, "She might well be. F'nor and Brekke had a few children, and they had children, well, you can see where this is going!" Melly grinned as a bronze rider and another Queen rider entered the caverns. "Jarra, Reis, this is Kasira and H'tor, our Weyrleaders."

"So, you're the birthday girl!" Kasira said. "Daris was right, your hair is unusual." The Weyrwoman laughed as Jarra self-consciously touched her hair. "Who did the embroidery on your shirt and jacket?"

"She did," Reis said with a laugh. "Her parents are Weaver Craftmasters." They nodded sagely and left them to finish their breakfast.

Melly started with the Hatching Grounds. No clutch was currently on the ground, but one of the other junior Queens had risen a few days before, so Search dragons were on the prowl. "We currently have three Queens," Melly explained. "We hope that there's another Queen egg coming, but we're not hurting for Queens right now." She led them to the Senior Weyrwoman's quarters, "Kisara's allowed me to show these." The girls peered into the large room where the Queen slept on her couch, one set of eyelids peeled back as she deigned to recognize the intruders. "For some reason, people want to see the weyr where F'lar and Lessa slept!" Jarra stifled a laugh at the thought.

They wandered around Weyr, poking into various corners, and finally ended up at the StarStones. Falling Waters Weyr didn't have their own set, as they didn't have the ability to copy the Ancients' technology. Somewhere along the lines Jarra ended up with five bubbly pies, and two new shirts. "Birthdays are special," Masira quipped.

They returned to Falling Waters Weyr mid-afternoon. The party awaited them as Jarra smiled. Pikri, one of the healer apprentices, gave her a watercolor of Klumsy. He was lying on his back, legs in the air, twitching. His tongue was hanging out of his mouth.

The next morning reality kicked back in. Jarra hauled her laundry out to the river to wash it herself. Olari kept telling her that the drudges could do it, but a habit had been so ingrained into her that she knew more about caring for the clothing than anyone else. She doubted that would change. She had finished the last shirt and was hanging up the clothing on the line when she became aware of someone else there. She looked up to Tyga. Jarra nodded at the other girl as she finished her chores.

Tyga definitely had something on her mind. She stood with her hands on her hips and her mouth tight, "Why did you take Reis with you instead of us?" she asked. Jarra suddenly became aware that Ranna stood behind her.

"I was told I could bring a friend. So, I brought a friend. What's wrong, Tyga, are you so concerned about this you need a backup?"

"Stay away from Chardin. He WILL BE MINE!"

Jarra stared at her, "I don't think so. He won't be mine either."

Tyga slapped her, her face suffused with anger. Jarra stared at her, "What was that about? You've never been physically abusive!"

"I will not have Chardin taken by you or Morexu!" She fairly screamed at Jarra. Ranna smirked.

A tawny flash of fur flashed behind them as Jarra grabbed Tyga's wrist and screamed at Ranna to run. They headed for the trees. These big cats could not climb trees. Jarra swung herself up into the nearest redfruit tree and reached down to catch Tyga's hand who was frantically trying climb the tree in a skirt. She managed to haul Tyga up and had caught Ranna when she felt something pop in her shoulder and her arm went numb. Fortunately, Tyga had reached for the other girl and got her up just in the nick of time. The large, tawny cat with a ruff around its head snarled at them. Pain radiated through Jarra's left arm as she leaned back into the tree and breathed.

"You saved our lives," Tyga breathed.

"Saved nothing!" Ranna screeched, "Look at my leg." The cat had clawed her calf, exposing the muscle. Tyga tore strips off her skirt and under Jarra's direction staunched the bleeding. As it grew dark the girls became frightened.

Jarra finally opened her eyes, "Tyga, call Nolth, you know how." Tyga shook her head, "Tyga, you will be a dragonrider. If you don't Impress that Queen, I'll be shocked. Call Nolth, he needs to know where we are. Ranna and I are injured, and we don't know where that cat is…"

Jarra watched as Tyga screwed her eyes shut and seconds later her eyes popped open, "Wow, that was…"

"Nolth will talk to anyone."

"Why won't Chardin be mine?"

Jarra grinned, "His dream dragon is green. With any luck, Morexu will Impress a blue."

"I feel like such a fool. I don't know if we'll ever be friends…" Jarra nodded. No real words needed as a burst cold air poured over them. A green landed next to them.

Lizara, the green's rider, peered at them, "Anybody hurt?"

Slowly, painfully, the three of them went from the tree to the green's back. Lizara assured them that Olari was taking care of Jarra's laundry. Jarra and Ranna were taken immediately to the infirmary where Klumsy found them. Jarra found his crooning comforting as the healers dosed her with fellis before putting her shoulder back in place. When she awoke J'lart was sitting in the room. "You do realize that there are easier ways to get out of duty in the infirmary."

Jarra chuckled, "How's Ranna?"

"Spoiled, selfish, if she doesn't Impress, she'll probably be sent back home for inciting violence. Tyga told me she slapped you. I think, though, she's seen the error of her ways."

Jarra chuckled, her was in a sling and would be for a several sevendays.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the hatching finally occurred, there were few surprises. Tyga Impressed Massith, the golden Queen. The three less timid girls Impressed greens, while Ranna was left standing on the grounds. Morexu ended up Impressing a green, while Chardin, now Ch'din, shocked himself while walking off the grounds with a bronze. Go figure.


	8. Hatching

**Hatching**

by Starsinger

**Writing this because Slytherinsal pointed out that the end of the last chapter was rushed. So, I'm rewriting it, because it was. No, don't own them.**

The humming of the dragons only meant one thing. Eggs were hatching! Jarra had just finished a painful morning routine that ended with being in the infirmary, dosed with fellis and slathered with numbweed as they replaced the gear that held her shoulder in place. Two weeks since the attack, and it still hurt. Segurd told her that was due to the wrenching of muscles that also took place. "Essentially, you broke your shoulder," he informed her.

As Jarra exited the infirmary she heard Ranna's shrill voice, "Hurry up! The hatching's starting and I'm NOT missing my chance at Impressing that Queen."

The vibrations Jarra felt through the sand as she decided that her dress was adequate as she joined the crowd streamed toward the Hatching Ground. She joined the other healers in the stands just as the candidates entered the grounds. Tyga looked strong, confident, and proud as she led the other girls to the Queen Egg. Two of the girls frowned and joined the boys with the rest of the clutch. J'lart commented, "Sometimes, the girls know that they're dragon isn't the gold." Jarra nodded. They had placed her so her arm was on the inside of the row, so people climbing up into the stands would not jostle the shoulder.

The first egg cracked, shards flying everywhere as a brown emerged. Creeling anxiously he weaved around the ground, behaving much like a drunken harper. He finally fell into the arms of the smallest candidate, Egalo. This left many dragonriders scratching their heads, wondering how he'd contract his name. As always, the first hatching broke the silence as eggs broke open left and right. A little green bypassed Chardins, leaving him speechless, as she tripped and fell snout first at the feet of his friend Morexu, now M'rex. "Her name is Alith," M'rex announced to all who could hear.

Chardins was clearly disappointed. The dream of his green being flown by M'rex's blue was clearly gone. He made much of the tiny dragonet, not noticing another dragonet approaching him. The little bronze, who was apparently a contrary little beast, grabbed a hold of Chardins tunic and pulled him from the kneeling position he was in to the ground. "Mauruth? Yes, I'm paying attention to you now!" he exclaimed, looking up at the bronze who had planted his front feet on the young man's shoulders.

This whole scene set the healers laughing. Tears streamed down Myka's face as she whispered, "That may not be a green, but he definitely has Ch'dins theatricality!" The two girls who had moved away from the Queen egg and Impressed greens, as well as another girl who had tripped over the poor thing who had bumped up against her legs. Balreez, to no one's real surprise, was confronted by bronze Tuth, and became B'reez.

The Queen egg was the last to hatch. Usually impetuous in their arrival, this one took her time and came out with a flair, as the shell seemed to almost explode around her. The girls moved toward her as she stepped off the dais. Dainty and more coordinated than people would have thought, she didn't fall until she was between Ranna and Tyga. Her cries of frustration were enough, Tyga stepped forward and helped the little Queen to her feet and didn't get up. "She says her name is Massith!"

Cheers went up from the stands as Ranna attempted to stalked off the grounds. It turned into a limp which was as undignified as it sounds. Jarra waited for the rest of the crowd to leave the tiers before she left herself. She looked forward to the feast and entertainment. The Weyr Harper had planned some new music passed through from the HarperHall and she loved music.

As Jarra exited the grounds she passed by Nolth who slept quietly on a nearby beach. She stopped and affectionately slapped his muzzle. He nuzzled her carefully before returning to his nap. She stopped by the infirmary and checked up on Gareth, M'sith smiled at her, "I heard about the hatching."

Impulsively, Jarra asked, "Won't you come with me to the feast. S'terin will be there."

M'sith chuckled as Gareth appeared to say something to him, "Well, I guess I will. Gareth is practically ordering me to." He extended his arm to her and she took it with a smile. They entered the cavern that held the inside eating area to find Ch'dins and M'xu sitting at a table looking dumbfounded. M'sith escorted her to their table and left to find his friend.

Myka and Reis slid into seats next to her. Wine and food passed around the table. Myka held the platter so she could spear the meat and vegetables onto her own plate. Before they could start, Alla stood in the middle of the cavern to make a toast, "To dragonrider, new and old. To our new Queen, who made a threatrical entrance! To old friends, long gone!" They downed the wine in the toast. "Master J'lart, I believe you have some announcements."

"I have a new apprentice, besides Jarra, I mean. Kwila…" A girl around Jarra's age stepped forward. "She came to the Hatching from Robinton Hold, and told me she wanted to stay. She'll be with you, Jarra!" Jarra stood and escorted Kwila back to her table. "This is just as well. The Master DragonHealer at Benden Weyr passed away last night." He nodded to a bronze rider from Benden who had come for the Hatching. "Myka, you're being posted sooner than I would have thought. You're ready, but I'm not ready to let you go!" Laughter erupted around him as he ruefully left center stage.

Myka turned to Jarra and hugged her after the feast and she had packed. G'gon waited nearby, "I'm going to miss you, Jarra. You take care of Nolth, now."

"I will," Jarra replied, returning the hug. A lump formed in her throat. "You take care too." Myka climbed up the large bronze's side as G'gon threw up the packs to her. Jarra stepped back with tears in her eyes as the dragon and his passengers disappeared between, "Good-bye my friend."


	9. Tragedy

**Tragedy and Flight**

by Starsinger

**This is it. Queens will rise, a Weyr will be thrown into uncertainty and mourning. And Healer Apprentices will rise to the occasion and prove themselves worthy of being among dragons. No, still don't own them.**

Over the next turn Jarra got an up close and personal view of growing dragons especially Massith. She quickly outgrew even her bronzes, Tuth, Mauruth, and Salith. J'lart grinned when he told her that three bronzes was actually a good number for bronzes.

B'reez and C'lord, Salith's rider, quickly proved their mettle as leaders, but they never looked down at the other colors. They often were found telling the others what to do when they seemed lost. Mauruth's rider, on the other hand, proved himself an able teacher. Ch'dins and Eg'lo often teamed up to help the blue and green riders in their studies of flight patterns, making harnesses, and even dragon anatomy. Ch'dins, against his better judgment, found himself attracted to one of the female green riders, and M'rex encouraged him. "I will not be jealous, for I will always have your affections. But, you should not inhibit your gorgeous bronze. He can fly Alith as well as Shirad's Pointeth, or even, if need be, Tyga's Massith."

In fact, it was Shirad's Pointeth that became the first victim of overeating, and wound up in the dragon infirmary. Jarra and Kwila both watched as J'lart helped Pointeth through the sour stomach, and diarrhea that happened as a result of the indulgence of her rider. R'ter, brown Rith's rider, and the Weyrlingmaster, watched Ch'dins and Eg'lo closely. He would take them both aside for special training as future teachers, as well as joining B'reez and C'lord and several other brown riders in classes for Wingleader and Wingsecond training.

The turn went on as the three older Queens rose like clock-work. No more Queen eggs were laid, but the breeding population was solid, so no one was really worried. It happened after Stirath's last clutch that turn hatched. Daris came running out of her weyr hustling to get Stirath harnessed up. Cleoth was blooding her kill. Massith, even though she was old enough to fly, was still too young to be considered to rise. As it turned out, she slept until the dragons started mourning.

Jarra, not really thinking about much, continued to J'lart before a thought struck her, "J'lart, why hasn't Kella left on Arlith? Isn't she due to rise soon as well?"

J'lart stared at his senior apprentice before he found himself sprinting for the Arlith's weyr, Jarra and Kwila behind him. Cleoth's growling behind them added urgency to their sprint. To their horror, they realized they were too late. Just as Kella reached the ledge with the harness, Arlith emerged snarling as she headed for the pens. Cleoth had just lifted off as Arlith landed on a herdbeast. Several bronzes remained behind, their riders hoping to avert the disaster that seemed to be building. She sucked the blood from the herdbeast's neck as she turned a bright gold.

Jarra, J'lart, Kwila and B'reez all watched as she took off, it appeared that Kella was desperately trying to steer Arlith in a different direction from Cleoth. At first, it seemed to work, unfortunately, Arlith saw the other Queen and dove for her. They watched as Kella ducked, screamed, and shuddered as the Queen's flight unfolded in front of them. Jarra turned, know how this would end. Bronzes started popping back into the Weyr, injuries were abundant as they had tried to keep this unhappy ending from happening. Jarra found herself looking at the rent wings and cuts across the bodies as it became obvious they had tried to get in the way. One green, who had also tried to help, needed to have a long cut along her jaw sewn shut.

Jarra and Kwila had just finished that when the dragons started their mournful cry. Jarra leaned against the green's foreleg and just closed her eyes. She turned to find Reis finishing up helping J'lart with one of the bronzes, when she realized the Master was now useless. He was staring off into space in shock. Arlith, against all odds, came hurtling toward the ground. She landed, hard. Scratches, tears, and rents bloodied her wings and sides. One of the eyes had a heavy scratch through, rendering it useless. Jarra started into the repairs, but couldn't seem to stay on top of all the bleeding. She finally ran for Nolth, _Nolth, I need you to call Benden and the other Weyrs. I need Myka here! I can't do this alone!_

Nolth just stared at her, his eyes whirling the orange of distress. She turned to find Reis still working on Arlith, Kwila had retreated to the other side of the beach, unable to take it anymore. Finally, remembering that Xarith had talked to her, and hoping that she would hear her, Jarra faced in the general direction of Benden Weyr and concentrated, _Xarith, please hear me. I need help! I can't do this by myself!_

Jarra got back to Arlith to see both Kella and Alla staring at the injured Queen. "Alla," she approached Arlith's rider, "I'm trying my best. I've tried to call for help, but in my opinion." Tears filled her eyes, "I don't think there's anything that can be done for her."

As she spoke, two Queens landed behind her, Stirath and Xarith. Melly, Myka, Daris, and three apprentices slid off the Queens. Stirath's eyes whirling fast. Out of the corner of her eye, the Weyr's other Queen, Massith, came into view. Soon, more dragons from other Weyrs were popping in. They landed as more Weyrfolk came off and took charge of the dragon riders. Myka ran over to Arlith, "What did you tell them?" she asked Jarra.

"That I didn't think anything could be done," Jarra said.

Myka walked over to Kella. "I'm sorry, Kella. There's nothing we can do."

Kella's jaw tightened, then she turned and hugged Alla and walked to her Queen. She climbed aboard, obviously intending to go between with her best friend. She held out her hand to Alla who climbed up, shook her hand, and landed back on the beach, turning away from her chance to go with them.

They stepped away from Arlith as both Xarith and Stirath got up under her wings, and, after making sure she was secure, leaped for the sky. Three Queens disappeared between, and seconds later, as the dragons mourned again, two returned. Myka walked over and hugged Alla, Melly and Masira led her away.

Myka went over to the bronzes that Reis, Kwila, and Jarra had been working on. She sighed as she looked over them. "Good job, ladies. They'll all survive. It'll take time, but I think they'll all fly again. Jarra, Reis, you both kept a very solid head on your shoulders while all else broke down."

Melly came over, "We'll stay here a few days. I think I might ask for a temporary transfer." They all looked over at Daris, who had suddenly become Weyrwoman, and stared hollow-eyed at the despondent people and dragons around her. "Yes, I think that would be a good idea."


	10. Mourning

**Mourning and a Hatching**

by Starsinger

**No, this is not THE hatching from the beginning of the story. Still don't own them.**

It was Tyga who found Jarra that night. The girl had disappeared. Myka simply thought she was dealing with the events of the day in her own way. In fact, Tyga found her curled up with Massith. Tyga didn't have the heart to move her from her weyr, but she looked uncomfortable. She caught B'reez passing by and asked his help in moving Jarra. B'reez gently picked the girl up and placed in the bed that Tyga had moved the furs back from. Tyga removed her shoes and covered her up.

"How are you?" B'reez asked.

Tyga looked up as she was removing her own shoes, "I don't think it's hit me yet. I don't know what I would've done if Massith had been involved." She stood and suddenly, tears streamed down her face. She padded over to her Queen and rubbed an eyeridge. Massith promptly sighed in her sleep. She shifted slightly to allow the caress to continue.

B'reez walked over and turned her around, he allowed her to cry on his shoulder as he put his arms around her. She wept inconsolably in his arms, unable to hold back the emotions pouring out of her. Soon, she finally looked up, her hands resting on his chest, he bent his head down and kissed her. She melted against him. The kiss broke as they stared into each other's arms, well aware that they couldn't continue. His left hand came up to caress her cheek before he stepped away and left the weyr. Tyga changed clothes for bed and slid in under the furs. Sleep claimed her quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Can you help me?_ The voice in Jarra's head was unfamiliar. She awoke in an unfamiliar place and bed. Someone else occupied the bed as well. She looked up to find Massith looking down at her. _Can you help me? I really itch, and Tyga is __**really, really **__tired._

"Sure," Jarra mumbled. Her mouth was dry and tasted like dirty socks. Her eyes were filled with grit, and her hair, never mind about her hair. "Let me do something about my hair and I'll meet you by the beach." Jarra went into Tyga's bathing room and gathered sweetsand, a brush, a cloth, and oil before heading for her own quarters to put her hair back. She met the Queen on the beach, who waited impatiently. Even half grown, Massith was huge. Klumsy and Tyga's little gold flit joined in as she scrubbed the Queen paying particular attention to a scaly patch on the right hind leg. She sent Massith back into the surf to rinse off as Myka joined her with another cloth. They both tackled the young Queen, who suddenly had more help than she knew what to do with as the Weyr's children also joined in.

Jarra never noticed Tyga watching her tending her young Queen. B'reez and Daris came up behind her and watched the scene as well. "Whose idea was this?" Daris asked quietly.

"Massith's," Tyga replied. "She never woke me this morning, I didn't know she was gone until I woke up. When she told me what she was up to, I took an extra long bath." She suddenly could feel Daris leaning against her, shaking with laughter. B'reez had a huge grin on his face. They watched as S'ner, still the nominal Weyrleader until Stirath rose again, approached Daris. Daris' laughter dissolved into a somber expression as S'ner took her aside. B'reez put an arm around Tyga as she whispered, "I would give anything to go back to yesterday and change what happened."

After bathing and oiling Massith, Jarra felt a little better. Instead of going back to her quarters for a bath, she headed for the river to the north, where she washed her laundry, and went for a swim. She stripped down to her underclothes and let the stress melt away in the warm water the fed into the sea. Klumsy joined her and they played and splashed. She got out and sat under a tree, closing her eyes. Soon, she realized that she was not alone. She looked up to find Alla looking at her, "Hi."

Alla's lips quivered, but with a sigh slid down the tree to join her. "You should stand for the next clutch." Alla put up her hand as Jarra shook her head, "Hear me out, with the performance and leadership you displayed yesterday, you'll Impress a Queen."

Jarra sighed, "I'm really worn out right now, Alla. Let me think about it."

The sand, running water, and sun lulled them both to sleep. Klumsy curled up in Jarra's lap. The nap was interrupted by the noise of Klumsy talking to another fire lizard. She opened her eyes expecting one of the Weyr's many resident looking for them, only to find a tiny gold hatchling sitting on her knees, cocking her head at her. _Nolth! Wake Alla!_

Alla's eyes popped open to find a green and bronze perched on her own knees. Out of the corner of her eye, Jarra watched Alla reached slowly for the pack she had brought with her and pulled out meatrolls. She handed three to Jarra and proceeded to feed the beauties on her knees. Hands almost shaking, Jarra started breaking of tiny pieces of the meatroll and laying the meat out for the tiny queen. They clearly heard the commotion of the rest of the clutch hatching nearby, soon the pounding of feet came through as more Weyrfolk stampeded for their chance at the tiny cousins to the dragons. None were dragonriders.

Alla stared at the tiny green and bronze who slept curled up on both arms. Emotions warred within her, these tiny cousins could never replace Cleoth, but maybe, they could help start to heal her broken heart. She stroked the green, "Your name is Hope." She looked at the bronze, "Yours is Promise."

Klumsy was busy examining the queen decorating Jarra's forearm, "You like her? I'm naming her Wish."

They watched as Olari walked away with a brown. Ranna, who was still at the Weyr, walked away with two blues and a green. Most of the clutch were claimed as S'ner approached them. "Daris has given us a new weyr," he said as he sat next to Alla. "She really didn't want us to move, but, Melly and Xarith need someplace to stay while they're here. Her Weyrmate is staying at Benden for now. I'nder never moved out of his weyr, so there's no issue of relocation there." Alla nodded, she got up and headed out to supervise the clean-up of the Queen's Weyr. She was careful not to disturb her new friends.

Reis walked over, having snared a bronze and brown. Kwila, having Impressed a green, joined them. "So, this is what it feels like," Kwila murmured. They all had that entranced look on their faces.

"Did Alla talk to you about standing for the next clutch?" Reis asked. Jarra nodded, then shook her head. They didn't know what the future might bring, but she couldn't imagine it on dragonback.

**It took more courage for Alla to walk away from Kella's offer to than to stay. Thank you DiverGary and Slytherinsal for reviewing!**


	11. Working Through the Grief

**Working Through the Grief**

by Starsinger

**Daris tries to come to terms with her new position. Everyone tries to adjust. No, still don't own them.**

Daris put her head in her hands. Alla had trained her, like she had trained Kella and started training Tyga to assume the position of Weyrwoman. Daris, being the third of the three Queens, thought that would be a long time in coming, if ever. She sighed as Alla entered the records room, klah in hand, Hope and Promise asleep on her shoulders. "How did you do this?" she asked after taking a sip of the klah.

Alla looked away, "Very carefully." She answered with a rueful laugh. She patted Daris' hand, "I'm not going anywhere. I'm Weyrbred, and S'ner and I formed a tight bond. Maybe, maybe I'll join the DragonHealer brigade."

Daris looked at her thoughtfully, "You don't need to do that. Although, staying at the Weyr is a BIG help to me." Daris watched as tears finally started falling out of Alla's eyes. She put her arms around the other woman.

"I…I don't blame Kella for what happened. Once the bronzes started blooding their…their kills, it all happened so fast…" sobs wracked the woman's body. The two flits awoke with a squawk and started crooning into Alla's ears.

_Stirath, try to keep Hope and Promise calm. Alla desperately needs this release._

"She…she paid as high a p-p-price as I did. She couldn't live without Arlith, and I chose t-t-to remain here."

"You know, I think it might have to do with your weyrmates," Alla pulled away, startled. "The records stated that Kylara lost her mind when she lost her Queen. She and T'bor weren't particularly close. That was probably her doing, not his. I'nder hadn't moved into Kella's weyr, in spite of the fact that they were weyrmates. You and S'ner, you've been partnered since before you were Weyrwoman. You even have three children together. I think that stability is why you felt able to stay behind, even though there's a big hole in your heart." Daris smiled, "You also would have discouraged these beauties if you were seriously considering suicide."

Alla actually smiled as she reached up to stroke Hope, the tiny flit's eyes started to close as Promise squawked with indignation at being ignored. "Very true."

"Why did you name them Hope and Promise?" Daris asked.

"Oh tongue, give sound to joy and sing. Of hope and promise on dragonwing. That song's been running through my head since yesterday." The mating flight siren went off and both women scrambled for the door. They found green Kadith rising for her first mating flight. Minutes later Stirath informed them that Gareth had flown the green. "I get the feeling that half the green population of the weyr will be rising in the next couple of sevendays. I also don't think that everything will come back to any semblance of normality until either Stirath or Massith lay a Queen egg."

Daris didn't know how true Alla's words were. Nearly a turn later, as Massith rose for the first time, Daris left for Fort Weyr. Sevendays later, a Queen egg sat on the hatching ground, waiting for her time to claim her rider.

**Yes, this story is coming to a close. I'll clean up the last chapter post it, probably tomorrow.**


	12. The Important Things

**The Important Things**

by Starsinger

**Oops, not the end. Thought of one more thing that never quite made it into the last chapter. Still don't own them.**

Young dragons and their riders played in the surf. Alla watched with amusement as they splashed. Even Stirath joined in the fun, sneaking up on the occasional baby that swam out further than the others, and blowing them back toward show, causing the troublesome infant to squeal.

Hope nuzzled Alla's ear as she sighed. The nearby Weyrlings who heard her looked at her apprehensively, she smiled at them. They went back to cavorting with their friends. Suddenly, Stirath erupted from the water snorting with surprise. _Dolphins!_ Her call was so loud everyone heard it. _They tickle!_ She called reproachfully.

Alla couldn't help it, she started laughing. Since contact had been initiated so many turns before, one never knew when they'd pop up. They even joined in the game. The occasional startled dragonet found themselves leaping with a dolphin under them. That was it, Alla collapsed onto the beach and laughed. Hope and Promise started scolding her for upsetting their perch on her shoulders.

Jarra watched with some amusement herself at the tableau in front of them. She glanced down at the older woman with a dare, "Want to join them?"

Alla was off like a shot, Jarra close behind. In the six sevendays since their hatching, the flits had become coordinated and more affectionate, and more willful. Hope, Promise, Wish and Klumsy joined their friends in the swim toward Stirath. Jarra found a fin under her hand, and instinctively grabbed onto the proffered object. They sped the women out to Stirath, who now was floating on the surface of the ocean. Her wings spread out, and the innermost eyelids closed so she could keep an eye on things.

Jarra and Alla hauled themselves out of the water and onto the neck. They hung onto the neckridges until they got their balance. Wish almost blended in with Stirath, as they were nearly the same shade of gold. Alla looked up, "I'm pregnant."

"Does S'ner know?"

"Yes." Silence stretched out between them.

"Are you going to keep it?" Jarra asked.

Alla considered the question. It was a good question, she was on the older end of having children. She had fostered all three of her previous children. This gave her the chance to be something she'd never been before, a mother. "Yes, I'm going to give motherhood a shot."

"Good. You'll be a great mother, just like you were a great Weyrwoman." Before Alla could reply to that, Jarra stood up and leaped from the neck. Stirath snorted, it didn't hurt her, it just surprised her. Alla grinned, she also stood up and dove from the neck as well. It wasn't nearly as far to the ocean as it would be to the land, but it was still fun. Soon, Massith and several of the mature dragons of varying colors joined in, allowing the Weyrfolk to join in the diving.

The day ended with a beach roast. Fish and other sea creatures were caught, a big pit was dug in the sand, wood was added, and the meat as well as some vegetables were added. The whole thing gave the weyr the first break they'd had in several sevendays.

**Yes, I lied. This isn't the last chapter. It's at all possible that more chapters like this will be added. Yes, blame me, I'm the author! lol**


	13. Return to the Beginning

**Return to the Beginning**

by Starsinger

**So, we finally come to the end. This won't start out at the beginning, but we'll get there. Who gets the Queen and the little green? Well, read on and you'll see! Thank you to everyone, especially Slytherinsal and DiverGary who were the most consistent in encouraging me. Don't own them, sure wish I did.**

In the long sevendays that led up to Massith's rising many things happened. Alla indeed did take up dragon healing. This lasted until her pregnancy was so far advanced that she couldn't bend over easily. J'lart, not quite sure what to do, officially made her an "apprentice", but didn't insist that she join his other apprentices in their quarters.

Two sevendays before Alla's twin sons were born Jarra sat down next to her to find Hope lying across Alla's distended belly. Within moments Hope was kicked off by one of the babies. Indignant squawks rose from the little green as she started to scold Alla's belly. "Well, I did warn you!" Alla told her with a laugh. Even more laughter erupted as Wish started to scold Hope for reasons no one could fathom. The whole Weyr drank a toast to the births Senall and Seleo. The people still loved their ex-Weyrwoman.

When Daris dashed out of her own weyr and hurriedly left on Stirath, the entire Weyr held its breath. The bronzes were blooding their kill. Jarra, ever the romantic, hoped B'reez's Tuth would fly Massith, which he did. When Massith laid her Queen egg, Xarith and Melly finally returned home nearly a Turn after "temporarily" transferring there. Her legacy was two clutches of dragons to bolster the Weyr's fighting dragons. Eight sevendays before the eggs hatched, Reis travelled to the Healer Hall at Fort Hold to sit for her Journeyman's exams. When the Hatching finally occurred, both Segurd and J'lart had Jarra's and Reis' families flown in ostensibly for the hatching.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The humming alerted Daris to the imminent hatching. She smiled as she jumped. She barely heard the Weyrleader, and her weyrmate, J'nat, tell her, "It's not even Stirath's clutch." The statement ended with a chuckle. She didn't care, she loved a hatching.

Daris ran into Tyga and her mate, B'reez. She grinned at the weyrwoman whose queen had clutched the eggs as they hurried toward the Hatching Grounds. Guests filed onto the Grounds as Weyrfolk followed them, or went on their own errands of their own. Falling Waters Weyr had only two Queens, and the presence of a queen egg on the hatching grounds meant that the female candidates had more than greens, or the occasional stray blue to impress.

Daris frowned as she watched J'lart and Segurd usher the dragon and human healer apprentices onto the grounds. Daris frowned, she'd hoped two of them, Jarra and Reis, had agreed to stand for the queen egg. Jarra, in particular, had been obstinate on the issue. She flatly refused, saying her blue flit, Klumsy and gold Wish, were more than enough. For some reason, Reis couldn't stop laughing every time somebody suggested she stand on the grounds. Klumsy sat on a ledge near her own queen as the Dragon's welcoming hum filled the hatching grounds.

Tyga joined her queen behind the queen egg. Massith's eyes whirled with excitement and anticipation. The egg in front of her twitched occasionally. The queen appeared to be making up her royal mind on whether or not to emerge. It was as if the queen's battle of one turn ago made her reluctant to join the Weyr. Daris closed her eyes, not wanting to remember leaving on Stirath when Cleoth turned bright gold, only to return to find Cleoth dead, Ardith severely, and mortally injured. Massith had been just young enough not to have been affected by the emotions of the queen's flight.

Finally, Daris watched as the young blue rider, M'sith, whose arrival at Falling Waters Hold had heralded one of the healer apprentice's arrival at the Weyr. She looked down at the embroidery on the gown she wore. Jarra had a fine hand indeed.

One of the larger eggs in front started to rock in earnest. The guests hurried to their places in the tiers as the Candidates hurried into their places. The girls stood in the general area of the queen egg so she could find her rider quickly, but not have the other colors have to climb up onto the rise to make their choice known. Daris heard Tyga sigh as the first egg finally split open and a bronze head pushed its way through and made a bee-line for a small boy at the back of the first group. It was a good sign that the hatchling knew who he wanted and that it was a bronze.

As if it was a signal, the rest of clutch began to break their shells and stagger out onto the sands. Three of the six girls were selected by greens fairly quickly before the queen broke her shell. This apparently made the little gold anxious as the egg started to rock back and forth quickly before splitting down the middle, another good sign. She stepped forward, looking around, queen of all she surveyed. Then she turned her attention to those who stood awaiting her judgment. She stepped out and proceeded to scrutinize the girl's nearest her, and then moved on. She made the spectators a little anxious as she appeared to look closely at some of the boys as well.

The creeling of a little green attracted her attention as the dainty creature made a dash for where the healer's sat in the spectator stands. To everyone's astonishment, the little queen soon followed. Incredibly, Jarra never noticed. She had turned around from something J'lart had said to find her mother sitting in the stands above her. She went up the steps and hugged her family, thrilled to see them. Her back was to the scene unfolding on the grounds.

J'lart heard Reis sigh as she got up and started down the stairs, "All right, Meganth, I'm coming." Both J'lart and Segurd held their breaths as Reis approached the hatchlings. They let it out as the little green promptly stumbled after her.

Just as J'lart was about to start up the stairs to get Jarra's attention, Tyga stormed over and pulled on Jarra's arm. How she was able to not notice the little gold was beyond anyone's comprehension. Jarra turned and locked eyes with the hatchling and let out a noticeable sigh. She laid a hand on her Mother's arm and started down the steps. She sank to her knees and threw her arms around the hatchlings neck, "It's okay, Yaneth, I'm here."

Massith and Stirath both startled everyone by bugling their approval. B'reez walked over to escort the new pair off the Grounds. Klumsy and Wish soared over Jarra's head their joy echoing Jarra's own. J'lart heard a chuckle behind him and turned to discover Alla behind him. "I knew they would Impress. Yaneth will be a huge asset to her craft. I'm surprised Myka's not here."

_Xarith rose to mate this morning. She's had to find another ride,_ Nolth informed them. _She'll be here in a little while. She's not going to miss the ceremony._ J'lart rose with a chuckle and held his arm out to Alla. Her sons were left below with the lower caverns workers so she wouldn't miss this. Alla's little bronze, Promise, cheeped at J'lart from her shoulder.

They entered the clearing for the Hatching feast and was surprised to learn that Ranna had Impressed a green. The dragon always knows, he reminded himself. He escorted Alla to her Weyrmate, S'ner, and waited for the new Weyrlings to enter. He grinned as J'nat escorted Jarra into the clearing. Daris stood in the middle of the tables and raised her glass, "To dragonriders, old and new, old friends long gone, and to our newest weyrlings, may you have long and happy lives. Masters Segurd and J'lart, we have your attention."

J'lart grinned as he saw Myka run into the clearing out of breath. "One turn ago, two Queens rose to mate. Many were injured, and against the odds, while the rest of the Weyr was stunned, two apprentices fought gallantly to save the bronzes, green, and one Queen who had been injured. Even going so far to call for help from another Queen in another Weyr. Today, two hatchlings confirmed our decision. Jarra, Reis would you join us?" Myka approached them and escorted them to the Masters.

Segurd grinned, "Yes, Reis, this means you passed your Journeyman's exams." He handed Reis her Journeyman Healer knots. Daris handed her weyrling knots as well.

Jarra looked up at her own Master, not quite sure what to think, "Heroes are ordinary people who rise to extraordinary circumstances. You both have earned these." He handed Jarra her Journeyman DragonHealer knots. Daris passed over the junior weyrwoman and weyrling knots. Myka hugged her and whispered her own congratulations to her. Ch'dins, M'rex, Tyga, B'reez, Alla, and the rest the Weyrfolk came up to add their congratulations.

Jarra finally extracted herself she hugged her mother. "I'm so proud of you," she heard. As she exited the clearing she found herself looking at J'lart.

"Go see Nolth, he's waiting for you," he said with a hug.

Jarra turned to see the big brown sitting on the ledge of the Queen's weyr in which she and Yaneth had been installed. "Hi big guy," she said softly, rubbing his eyeridges.

_Congratulations, Journeyman. You deserve it._ She leaned against his muzzle and closed her eyes. This dragon had had the most influence in her life, and she was grateful. She entered the weyr to see Yaneth curled up on the couch, Klumsy and Wish had disposed themselves around the large dragonet. She was well aware that Yaneth would grow to fill the couch. This had been a really good day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A turn and a half later_

Yaneth and Meganth waited impatiently for their riders. Word had gone out, a bad fall had occurred over Igen Weyr, many dragons had been hit including a Queen. Gareth had also been enlisted to help lift supplies and people to the beleaguered Weyr. J'lart had simultaneously announced that the only one fit to transport him to his destination, and complained about having to climb the mountains they called Queens. Nolth promptly informed him that he needed to walk.

The dragons were loaded up and Yaneth turned to touch noses with Nolth before she leaped for the sky. Her large wings gained altitude effortlessly. She hovered waiting for her companions. Daris looked up and watched as the two other dragons joined the Queen and all three winked between. So many things had happened since Jarra had arrived. Some bad, most of it good, but change, as hard as it always is, improves the Weyr and dragon kind. Dragon Healers would always have their place in the Weyrs.

**Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading. I've got an English paper I need to finish now! lol**


End file.
